a little mystery
by datawolf39
Summary: Follows The bond between us it won't make sense unless you've read that. I'm calling it the bonded verse from here on so this is the second in the universe. the kids have their first mystery.


A lot had changed in John and Sherlock's lives since the twins had come home to Baker Street with them. John had quit his work at the surgery in favor of taking care of the kids and remarkably Sherlock had even cut back on cases a bit so he could spend more time at home with his family.

Money wasn't an issue John had found out when they had gotten married. That was when John had learned just how well off Sherlock was and he would have been really mad had Sherlock not.. ahem... taken his mind off of it. Of course the need for adrenaline still plagued them and at times like those the twins were either left with Mrs. Hudson or they went to Mycroft's mansion and stayed with the maids. Mycroft was there more often than not, although he wasn't exactly aware that they knew that.

The twins were six months when they said their first words. But there was obvious signs of intelligence before that and it seemed that they had inherited their Dad's intellect much to John's dismay. He didn't know how he would survive three bossy geniuses, well four if one counted Mycroft but he was more manipulative than bossy. He could only hope that they inherited his sense of morality and patience otherwise he wasn't really sure how he would survive.

The twins first words came on the same day, Risa's first word was 'Daddy' and Little Johnny's first was 'Dad'. Of course first words were followed by sentences and crawling about on the floor. By the time the first year was out they could communicate quite effectively, had been potty trained and could walk very well. It also didn't help that they were practically telepathic with one another, like he and Sherlock were and that they were so cute that even Mycroft could hardly deny them anything that they asked for.

The most shocking thing though that had changed in that time though was how Sherlock had changed emotionally. He was so gentle with them and it was adorable, although John would never say that out loud for fear of ending up on the receiving end of Sherlock's patented glare.

John would often find his significant other playing with the kids and the sight made him smile. In the beginning Sherlock had been so hesitant to play with them and John gathered that it was because he had lack that particular thing in his own childhood so he wasn't sure that he knew how but even Sherlock was not immune to the charm of his children and soon he was playing whatever they wanted him to play.

At one and a half it was obvious that the twins had inherited yet another talent. They had been playing on the floor in the sitting room. Both of them were helping to build a tower from the multicolored blocks. It was lunch time and after they had eaten they went to the refrigerator where the very big double chocolate chip cookie that they would share for dessert.

"Daddy the cookie is gone!" Risa said alarmed.

John was clearing up the dishes by then. He dried his hands and looked inside. The cookie was definitely missing.

"It was here before we played with the blocks." Johnny said.

"Well if neither of you ate it then where could it be?" John asked already having his suspicions on the location of the cookie.

"Well both of us were with you. Nobody else came into the flat so that leaves..." Risa said.

"Dad!" they both concluded together rushing into their parents room.

Sherlock was on the bed with his laptop open on his lap. He was trying to look innocent which instantly clued everyone in that he was guilty of cookie theft.

"Sherlock please tell me that you didn't eat that cookie." John said.

Sherlock remained silent.

John looked over at the kids. They obviously wanted that cookie and Sherlock needed to learn not to take things that he had no right to.

That decided John clapped his hands to get all eyes on him. "Alright you two go get your shoes on and meet me in the sitting room." A few minutes later the four of them were walking down to the ice cream parlor down the street. When they had arrived John said, "Each of you can have a scoop of whatever you want in a bowl or cone. I myself will have a double scoop of vanilla bean. Your Dad will have nothing as a punishment for consuming the cookie that did not belong to him."

Sherlock look quite sad as he took a seat over by the window at a booth that could comfortably sit four. In the end the twins choose chocolate and vanilla and shared with each other, Sherlock jealously watched and John unable to bear it, what with the waves of sadness that was being sent to him through the bond ended up sharing his with his husband who happily consumed a modest portion of it.

_That night_

"Alright in bed with you two," John said as walked into the upstairs room. Both kids climbed into their beds and John began a bedtime story.

"If you ever let a Sherlock near a cookie..."

**A/N not much here just some family fun and some establishment of things to set up the verse. But I have a lot planned for this AU. If you have anything that you want to see in this verse leave it in a review. **


End file.
